chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Prom Night
Prom Night is a song off of Chance's mixtape 10 day. Lyrics 1 Charlie Bartlett, John Bender Class Switcher, Time Bender Chance Bennett, a peculiar name Graduation night teachers Ferris Bueller'd my name You made a mixtape? Good job, I hope you get a good job We was all outcasts, only listened to Good Mob I performed at fun fair, fun fact I'm never going back to school, been there, done that They see my little 10 Day tape and my dumb raps Don't call it impossible, if you really want that They send my ass to summer school, don't call it a comeback I just came to beat a bully's ass and get my lunch back Chano y tequila you know you know you don't want that I rap my songs in Spanglish, I wrap my weed in blunt wraps Wrapped up in this one line I hope that shit get unwrapped As if niggas was getting signed off of a line off one rap Yo Vic, remember when they called us some freshmen niggas rapping? Now I ain't gonna be a freshman and I'm rapping I should've learned a lesson from all of this shit happening I just look over to Justin for refreshments of the Captain It's sipping when it's weak sauce, it's shots if it's cracking Sip it when we tear up, and chug it if we laughing Fuck it if we're fucked up I never thought of Chatham Until the day they said I would have to chat without em And I'm just in the studio hoping that it sounds right Here's a brighter bulb for your limelight And this is your night, homie, shine bright This for everybody's fucking prom night Hook And it's alright, and it's okay And we're all good, we're with homies Any problems, you can call us It's all love, it's all love And it's alright, and it's okay And we're all good, we're with homies Any problems, you can call us It's all love, it's all love 2 Uh, yo this prom shit feel like the Grammy's yo These pictures Granny took gonna make me ask where'd Granny go So pass the Sanyo to Auntie Jo And snap a couple candid's of the family, get some cameos You can change the clocks but you can't change hours I'm waiting on the day, Spring can't bring flowers Let me ask for minutes from dad for those campaign hours And pour these thirsty hoes a couple champagne showers And hop up in that limo, the hood going dummy The hood fucking love me, the hood think we lovely So go and pop some bubbly, this right here's to loyalty This to a moment's glimpse at royalty This is for my momma Jan who spoiled me Look what we've accomplished Time flies, watches look like magnets on a compass Before we dip, Gladys said a prayer over the limo Bumping 10 Day with the Angels with Jesus shopping my demo And rode up out of Chatham, the whole hood clapping And damn it would be crazy if any of this shit had happened But it didn't, I missed prom, I missed it to spin I did a show at AKIN and I would do it again Hook And it's alright, and it's okay And we're all good, we're with homies Any problems, you can call us It's all love, it's all love And it's alright, and it's okay And we're all good, we're with homies Any problems, you can call us It's all love, it's all love 3 Look at, look at your business tux, all night airplane Go and get your racist on, all white everything I'm on my paper now, put that on my heading I ain't even write this down I don't write errthing I know y'all don't like everything She want a night she can call her wedding Giving Eskimo kisses, with some Eskimo bitches Nose diving, going all night sledding Coked out like "Don't change when you grow up I hope you get some change when you blow up" Cause honestly I've always loved the way that you could throw up Rest up on my shoulder, float up flying lotus "You deserve a warm towel, you deserve a soda You deserve a quiet room, you deserve a sofa You deserve a Ferrari and a matching tiara And a hand to wipe away all that running mascara" But I, I want to thank you for this prom night Thank you for this prom night Thank you for this prom night I really enjoyed my prom night Hook And it's alright, and it's okay And we're all good, we're with homies Any problems, you can call us It's all love, it's all love Outro So good, so right, hey baby So good, so right You know it feels so good So good, so right To be with you tonight So good, so right To be with you tonight So good, so right To be with you tonight Category:Songs Category:10 Day Songs